A Halloween Short
by Meow426
Summary: It features Loki, Thranduil, and two OC characters in for a night to remember. I wrote it on my iPod while I was giving out candy. It has nothing to do with my current story, Returning.


**For Halloween, I present to you a one-shot based on the gif titled ":D" by RinGreen on DeviantART, (links aren't working) used with the owner's permission. It has nothing to do with my current story, ****Returning****. Some OOC moments. **

**This started as a happy little story in my mind but turned into something...else. So sorry to everyone who knows me in real life and is reading this, as well as sorry to the girl Jane is based off of. So sorry. **

Halloween was on the mind of the twins, Jane and Carrie, when together they prepared their costumes. They decided to do the typical twin thing and go as the Weasley twins, Fred and George, with Carrie as Fred and Jane as George. They wore the suits that the twins wore in the sixth movie, with one or two clever twists. First, Jane had a fake ear which she could detach for the amusement of those around her. Carrie wore extra-pale makeup. Despite the sadness associated with their costumes, the two knew that they would have lots of fun that night at a friend's party. It was going to be one of those parties you often hear about where everyone invites someone else and that someone else invites someone else, resulting in a heck of a lot of people no one knew being there. It would be awesome.

The two arrived after the party was in full swing. Loud music blared, and people were spilling out of the house, unconcerned with the chill that had settled in earlier that day. The sisters walked into the house arm in arm, and they looked around. Everywhere there were people having a good time, drinking, dancing, and mingling. Someone had brought those glow stick necklaces and many people glowed in an ethereal light. There were costumes of all kinds, some obviously last-minute, some store-bought, and very few actually were homemade.

As one, the twins walked over to a table laden with food and drinks of all kinds. They perused over the food, wondering what hadn't been tampered with or spiked. Behind them, someone said, "The punch is spiked, but all of the closed stuff is ok. So is all of the food."

They both turned to see a man dressed in a very accurate Loki costume, as portrayed in the movies. He even looked like the character he was dressed as. His voice was nearly perfect, as well. There was no helmet, but someone had put fake antlers on the guy's head, presumably as some kind of joke. The entire outfit looked as though it was made of real metal and leather. He also wore some out-of-character glow jewelry and a pair of sunglasses with horizontal bars going across the lenses, probably to get into the spirit of the party. All in all, it was quite impressive. The twins were speechless, and Jane's mouth even fell open.

The Loki-lookalike glanced between the two shocked girls and said, "Well, pick your jaws up off of the floor. I know it looks good." Jane's mouth snapped shut.

"So," he said, weight shifting onto one foot, one hand on his hips, the other holding a drink, "Who are you two dressed as? Wait, I know this; Fred and George Weasley. Very clever. I assume you are both actual twins?"

Carrie nodded, still in slight shock at the handsome man standing in front of her and Jane. He looked at both of them again, and chuckled a deep, throaty chuckle.

"Well, I see I have at least impressed someone at this party." Someone dressed in a very realistic Thranduil costume walked by. Loki-esque grabbed the guy's arm and pulled him over to their trio. As he pulled the man over he said, "Ladies, would you like to meet my friend?"

If we were startled before, it was nothing compared to how they felt now. Not only was there someone dressed up as a realistic Loki, but someone was dressed up as Thranduil as well! Could this night get any better?

Like Loki, the Thranduil portrayer's costume was incredibly accurate. Everything looked to be made out of very expensive materials, way to extravagant for a simple Halloween party. Also like Loki, Thranduil was wearing glow jewelry and a pair of sunglasses, with what appeared to be silly string strung around his crown. He had looked slightly bored, but cheered up slightly when he saw our costumes. He bowed a bow from the waist and took Carrie's hand, lips ghosting over her hand. "Charmed."

Carrie stuttered incoherently, so Jane said, "So, um, what are your guy's real names?"

They looked at each other with a twinge of nervousness before answering.

"Let's just say," Loki answered for the pair, "that tonight we are Loki and Thranduil, alright?"

Jane giggled and said, "Ok, but that means you have to call us Fred and George!"

"Which is which?" Thranduil asked.

"Guess," Carrie chimed in, after regaining her senses.

The two costumed men looked at both of them, obviously thinking. Carrie nodded to Jane, and Jane pulled off the fake ear stuck to the side of her head. Thranduil pointed at her and said, "George!"

He looked so enthused at his correct answer that the twins broke out into a long fit of giggles. Thranduil looked around sheepishly and asked, "But was I right?"

Jane nodded, still giggling. Loki pointed a Carrie. "Then you must be Fred," he said, "I was wondering why you looked so pale. Died recently, did you?"

Carrie nodded once more, and clung to her sister's arm more tightly.

An awkward silence arose as a slower-paced song began to play. Loki held his hand out to Jane, placing the drink he was holding in his other hand on the table behind them. "Care to dance?" he asked, smiling.

"Sure," she said, taking his hand. He led her out to an area where many couples were dancing, and they began to dance slowly to the music. Thranduil held his hand out to Carrie and asked her the same thing. Naturally, she agreed.

The two couples danced and talked, despite the fact that the music soon changed from a slow song to a more fast one. The couples just changed their dancing to a more upbeat form and continued. Eventually, the girls tired out and had to sit down. The boys, who strangely felt no weariness, led them to a few plush chairs in a corner. Thranduil then left to go get some drinks for the parched group.

He returned with some fruity drinks for the twins and some kind of super-manly drink for Loki. As Thranduil handed her her drink, Carrie could have sworn she heard him whisper, "I am so sorry for this." She thought nothing of it and downed her drink. Jane followed suit. Loki just sipped at his drink, watching the ladies. All of a sudden, the two felt a euphoric high, one that no known drug could replicate. Their tiredness left them, and they stood, swaying slightly to the music. The boys took their respective partners into their arms and held them, not so much dancing as rocking gently. The men waited, as whatever it was they had put in the drinks took effect. The twin's heads spun, but they continued their dancing. Eventually, they collapsed into the arms of their partners, unconscious.

When Carrie awoke, she found that she and her sister were tied back-to-back in two chairs. Both of her hands were tied, as well as being tied to Jane. Thranduil stood against a wall, watching the ladies with a guarded expression on his face, party accessories gone. When he saw that Carrie was awake, he left the small room out through a metal door. While he was gone, Carrie said in a loud whisper to Jane, "Wake up!" Carrie also moved and shook as much as her bindings would allow her. Jane let out a sleepy mumble before slurring,"Whassup, Carrie?"

Jane tried to stretch out her arms but failed because of the ropes. Jane was suddenly fully awake, viciously pulling at her bonds. Carrie began to pull as well, doing her best to help, but it was no use; the ropes would not budge.

Their strugglings were halted when Thranduil stepped back into the room, followed by Loki. Thranduil returned to his place on the wall, his usual fabulousness silenced. Loki walked up to the pair, and stood in front of Jane.

"Comfortable?" he asked with a sneer.

Jane said nothing, but Carrie exclaimed, "What's going on? Let us go!"

Jane turned her head as best she could and hissed, "Be quiet!"

Loki watched the exchange with a pleased expression on his face. "You mean," he said, "you haven't told her?"

Jane remained silent.

Carrie pleaded to her twin, "Please, Jane, someone, tell me what is going on."

Jane looked up at Loki who stood haughtily, obviously pleased at the situation. "Well, now this I wasn't expecting. You see," he crouched down in front of Jane, stroking her face with a pale hand, "Jane here asked me for a favor a while back. She wanted someone to vanish. She prayed to me, and I did the job for her."

Carrie turned her head as best she could and looked at Jane, questions flooding her mind. The only one she choice to voice was directed towards Loki. "So, you're really Loki?"

He nodded, hand still caressing Jane's face.

"Then, why is Thranduil here? Couldn't you do whatever it is you have to do on your own?"

Loki stood and walked over to Thranduil as he said, "I have known Thranduil for years. He dwells in Alfheim. The reason you know him is because your author by the name of Tolkien witnessed him one day when he visited Midgard. And he is here because he, too, owes me a favor. A favor he paid by getting you two here." He nodded to Thranduil who left through the metal door.

He continued speaking, "Which brings me back to my earlier point," he crouched once again in front of Jane but this time he grabbed her hair and brought his face close to her. She let out a small yelp which was ignored.

"Little Jane here is overdue on her payment," he hissed, spitting into her face, "a disappearance for ten years of servitude. But she ran. She thought she could run from me. She thought she was safe. Well now, Jane," he said as he stood, wrenching her hair one last time before letting it go, "I am here to collect. With interest. But I shall not take it from you. Oh no," he turned and looked right at Carrie, "I will take her instead, and the servitude will be for a lifetime."

Jane's head snapped up to stare in horror at Loki.

"No," she said quietly. She found some strength within her and shouted, "No! Your agreement was with me! Leave her out of this! I will serve you for as long as I live! I will do anything! Please, don't take her!"

Loki looked with interest at her outburst. "Well, if you put it that way," he went back to Jane and stood in front of her. "You would serve me for a lifetime, doing anything I command you to, to save your sister from the same fate?"

Jane nodded vigorously, tears starting to form.

"In that case, I accept," he said, and began to untie the twins from each other, but he did not touch the bindings on their hands. They both stood up and Carrie held up her hands, expecting Loki to untie them. He looked from her hands to her face and said, "I don't think so."

Jane turned to face him; hands still bound and said, "You said that you would leave her alone. Release her, take me, and let's get going."

Loki looked at Jane. "I only agreed to not make her my servant for her whole life. I can still keep her as a prisoner, or, better yet, a concubine."

Jane stood, shocked for a moment, before swinging her hands at Loki in a feeble attempt to harm him in some way. Loki easily caught her hands and held them. He looked at her with eyes filled with hatred and hissed, "Never try to trick the trickster."

**And with that cheesy line, I'm out. Please review.**


End file.
